Noroviruses are non-cultivatable human Caliciviruses that have emerged as the single most important cause of epidemic outbreaks of nonbacterial gastroenteritis (Glass et al., 2000; Hardy et al., 1999). The clinical significance of Noroviruses was under-appreciated prior to the development of sensitive molecular diagnostic assays. The cloning of the prototype genogroup I Norwalk virus (NV) genome and the production of virus-like particles (VLPs) from a recombinant Baculovirus expression system led to the development of assays that revealed widespread Norovirus infections (Jiang et al. 1990; 1992).
Noroviruses are single-stranded, positive sense RNA viruses that contain a non-segmented RNA genome. The viral genome encodes three open reading frames, of which the latter two specify the production of the major capsid protein and a minor structural protein, respectively (Glass et al. 2000). When expressed at high levels in eukaryotic expression systems, the capsid protein of NV, and certain other Noroviruses, self-assembles into VLPs that structurally mimic native Norovirus virions. When viewed by transmission electron microscopy, the VLPs are morphologically indistinguishable from infectious virions isolated from human stool samples.
Immune responses to Noroviruses are complex, and the correlates of protection are just now being elucidated. Human volunteer studies performed with native virus demonstrated that mucosally-derived memory immune responses provided short-term protection from infection and suggested that vaccine-mediated protection is feasible (Lindesmith et al. 2003; Parrino et al. 1977; Wyatt et al., 1974).
Although Norovirus cannot be cultivated in vitro, due to the availability of VLPs and their ability to be produced in large quantities, considerable progress has been made in defining the antigenic and structural topography of the Norovirus capsid. VLPs preserve the authentic confirmation of the viral capsid protein while lacking the infectious genetic material. Consequently, VLPs mimic the functional interactions of the virus with cellular receptors, thereby eliciting an appropriate host immune response while lacking the ability to reproduce or cause infection. In conjunction with the NIH, Baylor College of Medicine studied the humoral, mucosal and cellular immune responses to NV VLPs in human volunteers in an academic, investigator-sponsored Phase I clinical trial. Orally administered VLPs were safe and immunogenic in healthy adults (Ball et al. 1999; Tacket et al. 2003). But, multiple doses of a relatively high amount of VLPs were required to observe an immune response. At other academic centers, preclinical experiments in animal models have demonstrated enhancement of immune responses to VLPs when administered intranasally with bacterial exotoxin adjuvants (Guerrero et al. 2001; Nicollier-Jamot et al. 2004; Periwal et al. 2003; Souza et al. (2007) Vaccine, Vol. 25(50):8448-59). However, protective immunity against Norovirus in humans remains elusive because the indicators of a protective immune response in humans have still not been clearly identified (Herbst-Kralovetz et al. (2010) Expert Rev. Vaccines 9(3), 299-307).